The Big Joust
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun and Alice came to the middle ages thanks to Shun's time remote controll. Shun has to Joust to save Alice. AliceXShun.
1. Chapter 1

Moscow. 14th of November. When the door of a school opened Shun ran quickly out of it. Alice was trying to catch on with him. She was yelling all the time:

"Shun please stop. I can't run anymore."

Shun wasn't listening. He was thinking about one thing: to get to the mansion and work on his time machine. He found the way to build it in school today. He moved to Moscow when he won a contest. This contest gave him rights to live in Moscow. He moved to Alice's mansion. She was alone because her grandfather started to work in Italy. He always sends them money from there. The lab was in Shun's possession. So he used that opportunity to invent many things. But so far he could only invent a never ending fizz soda.

He arrived to the mansion and opened the door, after him Alice came in. She put her hands on her knees and asked:

"What has got in to you?"

"I have big news. I've found a way to time travel."Shun said happily.

"O no! Not another invention, remember what happened last time."Alice shouted.

"How could I know that the non-ending fizz soda would fly and hit the chandelier?"

"Yes. It almost broke my foot when it fell"  
"But it didn't."

"I still have a bruise from it."

"Trust me for the last time. This invention will help to change our lives. It will be fun."

"Ok."

Shun started to work on his invention. It was a time remote control. Because Shun planed it a long time ago he made it pretty quick. And made an addition that can transport are not only in time but in every corner of the world. So they could go anywhere and any when. Soon it was ready. When Alice saw it she said:

"What would you do if we were stuck in another time period?"

"It is a very difficult question, but another remote control could be made with the simplest materials."Shun answered.

"You know Shun since you started to work in the lab your speech has changed."

"Perhaps because I read too much books for my inventions. No matter let us proceed with our task. WE are going to 1917. Let's see the communist revolution."

"No. I want to go to the middle ages in England."

"Ok."Shun agreed and configured the remote. Suddenly they both appeared in medieval England. They appeared near the Excalibur.

"Shun look the Excalibur."Alice shouted.

Lucky for them no one was near the sword. Shun took off it from the rock. Then he said:

"Let's go to the city, I want to see how the knights joust."

Alice nodded, they went to the city. When they arrived they saw several knights going somewhere. Shun asked:

"Kind sirs, where are you going?"

"We are going to the biggest joust in whole England; they say that the Prince will be there. If you can carry a sword I advise you to join the joust. There will be big awards from gold to beautiful Dames. Speaking of Dames: who is that?" One of the knights said and pointed on Alice.

"This is my friend Alice."Shun answered.

"Well, Alice, you've got our vote."The leader of the knight said."You two don't disappoint us by not participating in the joust. And remember you are from the Order of Black Claw knights.

Shun and Alice didn't say anything and followed the knights. The joust was about to start. But first there must be the election of the most beautiful Dames. Alice did not want to participate, but the knights made her. The voting started. Alice won the election by getting 690 votes from 700, so all knights were ready to joust to get her hand. Shun had no choice but to participate, he couldn't say a thing to the knights because they could slice and dice him. He put his remote into the Order's tent. He asked the leader:

"And who is going to battle? You?"

"Yes. I'll be the one who will have the hand of Lady Alice."He answered.

"But if you lose?"Shun asked.

"Then you are the one who is going to joust."

Shun knew that the only way to save Alice was to joust. He prepared the Excalibur.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The joust started. The leader of the Black Claw knights was jousting with one of the knights from The Order of Red Dragon and lost. It was Shun's turn to fight this knight. Shun put on the lightest armor. He sat on a horse and took the lance. The joust began. When the knights came very close, Shun jumped very high with the lance and after that he flew towards the knight with his lance in front of him. He hit the knight very hard. The knight just fell from the horse and did not stand up.

The next opponent was the leader the Order. He was a tall knight with a long sword and lancer. The match started. Shun knocked him from the horse but he stood up. By the rules they must fight with swords. So the fight began. Alice came out to the Balcony in her new dress. When she saw mysterious knight fighting she was impressed (she did not see their faces). Meanwhile Shun was winning. He broke his enemy's sword. The knight gave up. Alice was surprised, how could a short knight defeat more tall and powerful one. That was impossible. When the knight waved at her she blushed. Shun thought: She doesn't understand that I want to show her that I am her closest friend. But she doesn't recognize me. She thinks I am one of the knights. Ha-ha-ha. I could use this advantage."

Alice was thinking of another thing: "Who is that? And why is my heart beating so fast?" Suddenly she saw a tall light-haired teenager. He was in white armor. He was holding a shield with a wolf on it and a sword with a golden handle. He said:

"Hello my lady, I am Prince Charles. You seemed to be impressed with that knight. But he is no match for me. I'll kill him if he manages to joust me."

"We shall see your majesty."Alice smiled.

"O please, call me Charles, lady…"

"Alice."

"That is a very beautiful and magnificent name. Good thing my vote was for you."

When they were talking Shun was about to Joust with the leader of the Order of the Wild Bears from Scotland. The match began. Shun was knocked from the horse but stood up and took the Excalibur. They started to fight. At first Shun was losing but when he saw Alice talking to the Prince he was angered and with one hit destroyed his enemy's sword and broke his armor. Suddenly he saw Alice looking at him. He managed to get her attention. But then he heard the prince's words:

"That imbecile is not so though. Do not pay attention to him he'll be beaten soon."

Shun was angered more than ever. He almost killed his next opponent. When he was preparing for the next match the leader of the Black Claw's said:

"Be very careful, your next opponent is Sir William. He is one of the most powerful knights in England. They say he killed over fifty knights. And he participated in huge battles between kingdoms."

The battle started. The prince said to Alice:

"Sir William will kill him in a second."

Shun knocked him of his horse. Shun jumped from his horse and began to fight Sir William. It was a very long and exiting fight. Sir William broke Shun's shield. He was the most powerful opponent. Shun was holding the attack with a titanic strength. But Shun suddenly saw that Alice hugging the prince (because she was frightened by the fight). He was so angered that he screamed very loud everyone could hear him. He jumped very high and broke the sword and shield of Sir William, broke his helmet and kicked him so hard that he flew to a tent. Shun waved to Alice again.

_To be continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

"He defeated Sir William! This is impossible. Who is this knight?" Prince Charles asked.

"He is called the Immortal Knight."His servant answered.

"Call Sir Alan from the knights of the Scottish Dogs., he'll destroy him." The prince said. Alice said:

"Let's have a bet. If this knight wins Sir Alan you'll have to joust him yourself."

"I agree." The prince answered.

Shun and Sir Alan began jousting. Shun won the match in seconds. Prince Charles was amazed with Shun's skill. He wasn't too sure that he could compete with him. First there was announcement:

"Good People of England, the immortal knight will battle Prince Charles. This is going to be the biggest joust ever."

Prince Charles chose the lance with a sharp end. That meant this joust is deadly. The joust began. They mounted and the joust began. The lances hit each other and broke. There was big spark. Shun and Price Charles fell from their horses and hit the wall of the arena. Then they took their swords. The battle began. They were evenly matched. Neither The Prince nor Shun wanted to give up. The sparks from the swords appeared many times. Their Shields broke. Everyone was excited by watching the battle. Their armor broke. Shun had only a helmet and gauntlets. Prince Charles had only his cuirass. Shun broke Prince's cuirass and sword. Then Shun knocked him down and placed his sword on his neck. Prince Charles said:

"Kill me if you're not a coward!"

"You are not worthy to die from the Excalibur. I am not going to kill you." Shun said.

An hour later from the joust, Alice runs towards Shun screaming:

"The Immortal knight, wait a second! I want to congratulate you with your victory and I kind of…in…love…w-with you."At the last part of the sentence she started shaking.

"You don't know who I am! Ha-ha-ha!"Shun said and took off his helmet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"Alice was surprised.

"The thing is I was the Immortal Knight all along."

"It doesn't matter."

Because it was a sunny day their shadow fell on the field. Looking at this shadow everyone in London could see how their faces came closer. After that there was a kiss and a flash that took them back to their old time.

**THE END**


End file.
